When a crash or collision occurs, the driver of an automobile is often thrown forward against the steering column with great impact. Also, the engine may be pushed rearwardly, moving the steering column with it.
The energy absorbing device of this invention is designed to allow movement of the steering column in response to vehicle impact due to rearward movement of the engine or the force of the driver against the steering wheel, but with a controlled resistance, gradually absorbing energy to prevent excessive reaction force against the driver.
More specifically, the energy absorbing device of this invention comprises a pair of generally U-shaped straps made of a relatively stiff, bendable, flexible strip material. One leg of each strap is connected to a bracket secured to rigid vehicle support structure. The other leg is connected to the steering column. When the driver is thrown forwardly and the steering column shifts as sometimes happens in a head-on collision, the straps resist and absorb energy gradually, providing a controlled reaction force against the driver. The energy absorbing device also resists in a controlled manner tilting of the steering column which also often occurs in a front end collision.
The device of this invention also includes vibration-inhibiting means for rigidly holding the steering column against movement during normal operation of the vehicle, to thereby eliminate any tendency of the steering column to vibrate. The vibration-inhibiting means is releasable under initial vehicle impact to permit the restraining influence of the energy absorbing straps to take over.
One object of this invention is to provide an energy absorbing device having the foregoing features.
Another object is to provide an energy absorbing device for a steering column which is composed of a relatively few simple parts, can be easily and inexpensively manufactured, and is highly effective in controlling the shifting movement of the steering column in a collision.
Other objects, features and advantages of this invention will become more apparent from the following description and claims, especially when considered with the accompanying drawings.